


Blessing in Disguise

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4/16/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blessing in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/16/02

Joey looked up from her book and then back down, averting her eyes from the sight of her roommate leaning back against her ex-boyfriend. Pacey's arms were wrapped around Audrey's, hugging her lightly as she leafed through the latest issue of Variety.

Audrey slid off the bed, whispering something to Pacey, which caused him to chuckle softly as she padded barefoot across the floor to the bathroom.

Joey blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the paragraph she'd been reading for the last twenty minutes. She sighed and turned the page, hoping that she could manage to absorb at least something that might get her through her test with some sort of passing grade. Looking up again, she felt the blush stain her cheeks as she met Pacey's eyes.

"What'cha reading?"

"Something for class. Boring. I can barely manage to make it through." She put her finger between the pages to hold her place and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "You?"

"Well, I'm finding out that Variety is, by far, the most boring magazine ever if you have no interest whatsoever in the entertainment industry. Although there are some interesting ads."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think they're mostly for pornos, but I can't be sure."

"Really?"

"Like this one." He licked his thumb and leafed back a few pages. Joey found her gaze locked on his fingers and forced another blink to break her focus. "Open audition for nubile women, young looking a must. Experience not required, will train." He raised an eyebrow as he looked back at her. "Porn."

"Maybe it's for a commercial for something."

"Young looking a must? Will train?" He shook his head. "Jo, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but those people doing things in commercials? They don't really do them. They don't spend hours working on wiping the counter just right. They don't require training."

"Porn does?"

"One is not born knowing just the moment to pull out in order to get the maximum effect of the money shot, Jo. It's an acquired skill."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"What are you two talking about?" Audrey asked as she walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a tank top that Joey was pretty sure was hers and a pair of boxers she was pretty sure were Pacey's. She was pulling her hair up in a ponytail, her arms over her head, pulling the shirt even tighter across her chest.

"Porn," Pacey informed her.

"Ah. Reading the ads?" She slid back onto the bed between his legs and snuggled into him, her body wriggling against his as she got comfortable. "I thought about trying out for one once when I was back in LA, but when they say they want young-looking? They mean it. They don't want young-being."

"You tried out for porn?" Joey asked incredulously.

"Well, I didn't go in there and suck the director's dick or anything." Audrey paused to laugh softly as Pacey whispered something in her ear. "But I did show up at the audition."

"What did they say?"

"They asked for my ID, seemed to know that it was fake and sent me on my way." She shrugged and picked up the magazine, settling it on her knees as Pacey reached for the soda sitting on the nightstand. "So, sadly, you won't be rummaging around the adult video store and see yours truly on the cover of 'Schindler's Tits'."

Pacey nearly choked, barely managing to swallow the mouthful of soda. He coughed roughly as Audrey looked over her shoulder at him, her eyebrow cocked.

"You okay, honey?"

"Fine," he nodded. "Just fine."

She settled back against him, resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder as her hand snaked back between them. Joey averted her eyes as Pacey closed his, forcing herself to turn her gaze back to her book. After a few minutes of low whispering, she closed her book loudly. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"I should get out of here, let you ladies sleep." Pacey started to ease from behind Audrey, stopping when her hand closed over his wrist.

"Why don't you stay? It's raining like crazy out. Jack's got that guy over at your place, working through his 'issues'. Just stay here. There's room for both of us in the bed."

Pacey looked up at Joey who shrugged. "I don't mind if you stay."

"See? Joey doesn't mind." Audrey smiled at him, her hand still around his wrist, her thumb now stroking the skin at the base of his palm. "Stay?" Her lower lip snuck out in a pout. "For me?"

He shook his head and kissed the tip of her nose. "Okay. You've convinced me."

"Yay." She slid off the bed as Joey disappeared into the bathroom. "Now, get naked."

"What?" He looked at the bathroom door that was almost shut and then back at her. "What?"

"I'm joking." She slapped his arm. "But unless you plan on sleeping in those clothes, I suggest you do a little shedding." Lowering her voice slightly, she leaned closer. "Unless you have an issue with all of this. Does it bother you?"

"Not at all."

"It's fine if it does. You guys did sleep together."

"A long time ago." He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on her desk chair. "And, I have to say, I think both Joey and I have proven that we're very, very fine with you and I being a couple."

"Right. You guys are so fine it's scary." She looked at him skeptically as he slipped out of his jeans and draped them over the chair as well. "Or, if not scary, worrisome."

"You've got nothing to worry about." Pacey pulled back the covers of her bed and sat down, moving over to the far side. Holding out his hand, he smiled sexily at Audrey. "Now come to bed."

"Well," she smiled back and climbed in beside him. "When you put it that way."

~**~  
Joey opened the door and snapped off the light, moving to her bed in the semi-darkness. "Night, you guys."

"Night, bunny." Audrey called out, her voice muffled by the covers she had curled over her hands and tucked under her chin.

Joey climbed under the covers and shifted until she found the remnants of the warm spot from where she'd been lying above the covers. "Night, Pace."

"Night, Jo."

She shivered, the drowsy sound of his voice washing over her through the darkness. The muscles in her thighs contracted and she closed her eyes, willing away the flood of heat that settled just south of her stomach.

The room was silent except for the slight shuffling of bodies, of fabric as they all settled in for the night. Joey kept her eyes closed tightly, fighting against the images that seemed to be assaulting her suddenly in the darkness. Since Audrey and Pacey had taken her self-proclaimed blessing to heart, she'd been around them almost every day. And without the expected distraction of Dav…Professor Wilder, she reminded herself, what she had thought would be an easy transition was becoming something much more complicated.

Joey was just about to drift off when Pacey made a soft noise and another, much more powerful, shaft of heat went through her. She screwed her eyes closed and pulled her covers higher, forcing herself to even out her breathing, in hopes of falling asleep. He made the noise again and this time, her eyes snapped open.

"Audrey," he whispered, the sound barely traveling across the room.

"Mmm," she replied quietly, the sound of the covers moving toward the floor the only other sound.

"What are you doing?"

"Joey's asleep," Audrey assured him, moving down his body as she tugged his wife beater up his stomach and placed wet, hot kisses on the dark trail of hair that stood out starkly against his tanned skin.

"I don't care. She could wake up any minute."

"And she will if you don't just shut up and enjoy it." She grinned at him up the length of his body. Her hands slipped under the waistband of his boxers and she tugged on them, smiling wider as he lifted his hips in response. Wrapping a hand around the base of his cock, she let her tongue flicker over the tip of it. "Are you shutting up?"

He nodded, his voice lost somewhere in her grip as she slowly began stroking him.

"Are you enjoying it?"

Any words he might have said melted into a groan as her lips closed over him, her mouth and tongue branding his skin with their heat. Audrey's hand settled at the base of his shaft, her palm cupping his balls, massaging them as her mouth continued moving. Her free hand slipped up under his shirt and found one hard nipple, rubbing it with the pad of her thumb.

Pacey bit his lower lip, grabbing the pillow from beneath his head and holding it over his mouth to block the sound of the low groan he was unable to hold back. He could feel Audrey's satisfied smile around his cock as she pulled away, licking the rim of the head before letting her tongue steal the gathered moisture at the slit.

Pulling the pillow away, Audrey smiled down at him, stripping off the boxers she wore and settling on his stomach. She leaned forward and pulled a condom from the nightstand drawer beside her bed, opening the package and then reaching behind her to smooth it on his cock.

Joey lay on her side, tasting the traces of copper as her teeth sunk further into her lower lip. It ached from the pressure, the skin giving way as she closed her eyes even tighter. Her brain catalogued every sound, every noise either of them made. The quiet rip of the condom packet, the slick snap of latex as Audrey smoothed the condom on him.

Heat suffused her body, images accompanying the sounds. Memories. She trapped one hand beneath her breasts, her fingers closing over her nipple through the thin material of her top. Her other hand snaked down between her legs, pressing up against her throbbing clit as she heard Audrey gasp quietly.

Opening her eyes, Joey turned her head just enough to see her roommate facing her, her body astride Pacey's. Audrey's hands cupped her breasts, her smaller ones dwarfed by Pacey's as they smoothed up her stomach and covered them.

Tears stung Joey's eyes as Audrey nodded, leaning back into him as he sat up, his tanned arms washed out in the moonlight. She shifted slightly, her fingers slipping beneath the elastic of her panties, touching her hot, wet flesh as she focused on his face.

His eyes were closed, his mouth moving over Audrey's neck. Her blonde hair fell over his head, threading gold through the dark strands of his. His hands moved away from her breasts, working the tank top off of her so that he could feel her warm flesh.

Joey tried to close her eyes, tried not to watch, to remember the feel of him inside her as Audrey arched her back, her body moving along the length of his cock easily, her knees sinking into the mattress. She could see flashes of white as Pacey's teeth nipped at her skin.

Audrey moaned as Pacey's thumbs and forefingers closed around her nipples, rolling the hard nubs gently between them. His voice carried softly through the room. "Don't wake her up."

"Why not?" Audrey's voice was rough and thick with passion as one of his hands left her breast, moving down her body to the wet tangle of blonde hairs that struggled to cling to his cock with every thrust. "You afraid she'll get upset?"

"I don't want to hurt her," he agreed quietly, his fingers finding her clit easily, massaging the throbbing flesh.

Joey's fingers moved, imitating his, imaging his. Her hair was wet, clinging to her face from her tears that still streamed silently from her eyes, the rest of her body damp with sweat and heat as she shifted slightly, spreading her legs farther, improving her view.

"She's asleep, she doesn't care," Audrey panted, her hands moving back to the breasts that Pacey had abandoned. She pinched the nipples lightly, moaning once again. He grunted softly in pleasure, she gasped, her body shuddering slightly as it clenched at his.

"Audrey," Pacey moaned softly as he heard her breath hitch, knowing the sound proceeded the subtle tightening of her knees as they dug into his thighs, and the swift rush of her orgasm as it bathed his cock, feeling like thick, molten lava as it sheathed his skin.

She pressed hard against him, her body racked with small spasms as his fingers continued moving over her clit. The low, keening noise started in the back of her throat, accompanied by the slight rumble of desire as her body closed around him again, the second wave of her climax coming hard on top of his. He felt the heady rush of blood sweeping through him and released a silent sigh as he came.

Joey heard the soft sound, tuning Audrey's raspy breathing out and focusing on his shallow breaths as he fell back against the bed. The soft squeak of the mattress seemed loud in the room as Audrey slipped off of him. He rolled off the bed and walked quietly to the bathroom, not turning on the light until the door was closed.

Lying frozen in her bed, Joey could still feel the shivers of desire racing through her. Her own orgasm seemed to teeter just out of her reach as she listened to Audrey's breathing slow and then change to the deep rhythm of sleep. As soon as it settled, Joey let out a long breath, her hand moving again, pressing against her clit in rapid, ragged circles.

Pacey's body against her, inside her. His cock thrusting up with every breath. His hands covering her breasts and squeezing them lightly. She whimpered softly, hungry for him, fighting the desire to slip into the bathroom and sit on the counter, pull his cock inside her, let him feel how hot she was for him.

A soft groan escaped her lips, slipping out without warning as she felt the telltale rush of release. She continued moving her fingers until her whole body twitched in response, finally releasing her clit and pulling her hand back up to her mouth, tasting it, her tongue remembering the taste of him.

As her heart rate slowed, she turned over, pulling the covers back up to her chin. She froze in mid-movement, her eyes caught by Pacey's as he stood, staring at her from the darkened bathroom doorway.


End file.
